Barbie and her BFF  School Past
by PixCollector
Summary: OK, this is my first FanFiction. In here, Barbie met her old friend - a doll from 3-age living Generation Girl dolls. She was very glad to meet her, but Nikki and Teresa weren't so... What will be next? Please, read and learn!


**Barbie and her BFF:**

**School Past**

_This is my first fanfiction about Barbie. Sorry please, if I made some mistakes. I am not sure my English dictionary supply is perfect for writing FanFics._

_In this part Barbie meets her school pal. I wonder if someone doesn't know her, cause she's from GenGirls. And I think everybody know them. Anyway, enjoy reading!_

_FanFics… GenGirls… sounds funny…_

Barbie was going to meet Nikki and Teresa in the Café Couture. She plans to go shopping with them.

Suddenly, Barbie noticed a fab dress in the shop-window of an awesome boutique. She turned all her attention to this dress and then…

OUCH!

Barbie collided with a girl who was walking past, and they fell on the road!

The girl quickly stood up, took Barbie's hand, and picked her up. Then she said with French accent:

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, please!

- Aw, never… mind… - Barbie looked at the girl. She seems very familiar to her…

- Lara? Morelli-Strauss? – shouted Barbie.

- Barbie? Roberts? – answered the girl.

- Ah! Hello, Lara! I didn't wait to see you here, in California! – said Barbie.

- Well, I'm here because tomorrow there will be an exhibition of my paintings, and I need to be there, of course, - said Lara.

Lara is Barbie's old school bestie. When they had already finished studying in International High School, they moved away from each other to their native cities. They didn't speak together for six years! Imagine how they were glad to talk to each other after such a long time!

- I'm going to Café Couture now to meet my friends, - said Barbie. – Would you like to join me?

- Of course, - answered Lara. – I'll be glad to meet your friends.

So, they crossed the road and went to a big and glamorous building with purple decorations. It's the Café Couture.

Nikki and Teresa were on second floor. Lara and Barbie went to them by glamorous stairs in the middle of the Café.

Hello, girls! – said Barbie to her pals, when she and Lara have already found them. – Look who I've just met on the street! It's my school best friend, Lara. Lara, they are my pals Teresa and Nikki.

Lara said to them "Hi!" and Barbie's girlfriends answered "Hello!" Then, they all were talking by the table and drinking coffee. After that, four girls went shopping to the Mall. But soon Lara said:

Pardonnez-moi, but I have to go. I have something to do now.

Oh, - said Barbie sadly. – See you later!

Goodbye! – shouted Nikki.

Bye! – said Teresa.

Au revoir! – said Lara and went to the other side of the road.

The next day, Nikki decided to call Barbie and invite her to a movie party in Nikki's house.

Hello, girl! – said Nikki to Barbie by phone. – Wanna chill out with me in my home?

Oh, sorry, - answered Barbie. – I promised Lara to go on her exhibition today.

OK, - said Nikki. – Goodbye!

Bye! – said Barbie and quickly switched off her phone.

Nikki was angry. But soon she called Teresa and invited her to a movie party. Teresa agreed to come.

The next day…

Hey, Barbie! – called Teresa to Barbie. – Could you meet me in the Café Couture?

Sorry, but I can't, - answered Barbie. I have to meet Lara in Green Arbor park. Bye-bye!

Every time, when Nikki or Teresa were calling to Barbie, she always answered: "I promised Lara to meet her", "I am going to hang out with Lara now", "I'm speaking with Lara". Teresa and Nikki were very angry on her. Barbie met her old friend and forgot about other two BFF.

Wish Lara will fly away from here. With her help, Barbie will forget us forever! – said Nikki to Teresa.

You're right, - sighed Teresa.

The week went by. Lara is organizing Good-Bye party. She invited Barbie and some other people to the party.

Barbie was very sad that Lara will go away from her tomorrow, but she was very glad that she is invited on Lara's party this evening.

- Oh, - thought Barbie. – I think I need to invite Teresa and Nikki on the party. They will be glad to join it.

So, Barbie called to Nikki. But Nikki didn't answer. Then, Barbie called to Teresa. But she didn't answer, too.

Well, maybe, it's time to visit them now, - thought Barbie.

First, Barbie went to Nikki. She knocked at her door. Nikki opened the door and asked angrily:

What are you doing here? You must be with Lara!

Yes, but I want to invite you to Lara's Good-Bye party.

Then, Teresa (who was in Nikki's house, too) went to the girls and said to Barbie:

We're not going to be on this party. We are busy.

But why? – asked Barbie. – I was thinking we are friends.

WE were thinking, - said Nikki with unkind face. – cause since you have met Lara, you forgot about us! You could just invite us to go shopping with your bestie!

But… - started Barbie.

Wait, please, - interrupted her Teresa. – You didn't talk to us, you didn't visit us, and you even didn't write a message to us!

But there's only two weeks we didn't speak to each other! – shouted Barbie.

AND WHAT? – asked her Teresa. – We thought it was a century! Well, we're not going to be friends with a girl, who forgets us, when she meets someone else!

And then Nikki closed the door.

- What I've done! – thought Barbie. – I didn't even say "Sorry" to them!

She ran to her home, all in tears.

Barbie was crying all day long. She was so sad about this trouble she caused.

Barbie went on Lara's party with red spots under her eyes.

When Lara looked on Barbie's sad face, she asked her:

- Were you crying? Is something wrong?

- Yes, - said Barbie. – My friends are offended on me.

- Why?

Barbie told Lara the entire situation.

- Oh, - said Lara. – I know how it hurts when you lost your pal. But don't matter about this. Have some fun. It's a party!

- You're right, - sighed Barbie.

She went to a group of guests who were playing the game.

Meanwhile, Lara quickly wore her vest and quietly went to the main door. Nobody noticed her opening and closing the door.

Lara went to Nikki's house and knocked in the door. Nikki opened it again.

- Hello, Lara, - said Nikki. – We were thinking that you are on your party right now.

Yes, but I want to tell you something. I know that you are offended on Barbie and…

- Better come inside.

Lara went inside the house. Then, she sat on a sofa in guest room with Nikki and Teresa.

- So, - continued Lara. – I want to tell you that you need to make it up with Barbie. She told me that you were her BFF. She loved you, your talents and styles, she didn't want to loose you. Please, talk to Barbie and say sorry.

- I think Lara is right, - said Teresa. – There's only two weeks she didn't speak to us, but we were so jealous. We wanted to be Barbie's first-place friends…

- I think so, too, - said Nikki. – Tomorrow we'll go to her to make it up. Or we're not Nikki and Teresa!

Lara's gone.

Barbie was sad. She didn't have a friend to share her feelings with. She thought about Nikki and Teresa: how she was happy to speak, throw parties, do shopping and just be with them. She remembered all funny moments with them…

But suddenly someone knocked at Barbie's house door and interrupted her thoughts.

Barbie opened the door and… couldn't believe her eyes.

Nikki and Teresa were staying on her house's threshold.

- We came to say sorry to you, - started Nikki. – We were so jealous.

- And I need to say sorry to you, girls, - said Barbie. – I was so excited to see my school friend, and I forgot about my besties…

- So, we are BFF again? – asked Teresa.

- Yes, we are together forever! – said Barbie.

They embraced each other and shouted:

- TOGETHER FOREVER!


End file.
